Three Simple Words
by RachieAliette
Summary: Carla & Nick one shot following on from the moment that Nick admitted to Carla that he wanted to be with her (Rated M for sexual content).


It was everything she'd wanted to hear omit his lips in so long she couldn't remember. 'She's not you.' His whispered words fell between them into the otherwise silent room. Three simple whispered words. Admittedly not the conventional three but, with those gorgeous dark eyes gazing at her in that way she couldn't help but melt into, no others would have sufficed. A light sigh escaped her lips without her notice, momentarily breaking the soft silence which had fallen between them since Nick's omission. Her eyes which had once been almost distant from him, having avoided his true gaze until that moment, warmed considerably. He hadn't needed any encouragement to kiss her, but she'd given it to him regardless and without awareness of her own so doing. It was s simple as the flicker of her eyes which she had allowed to become true to him, safe in the knowledge his three simple words had given her. It was right there, hidden amongst the darkness of her eyes which she could no longer hide.

Gradually the distance between them began to fall away as Nick moved closer to Carla who in turn leant close to meet his soft kiss. It was the first kiss which the pair had shared whilst both sober but this detail was irrelevant. In one seamless movement Nick's hand found its way into Carla's soft hair where he'd longed to place it since that drunken kiss they'd shared upon the street so many long months ago. However, unlike, their previous kiss, Carla had no intention of moving away from his lips this time. With passion quickly building between them the thought of pulling away did not so much as cross her mind. Instead she slipped her hand beneath his arm to curl her fingers around his neck, pulling herself towards him as the need to be closer to him overtook her. A deep, breathless mumble escaped Carla's lips as Nick assisted the gorgeous factory boss to climb over him, not that she needed any assistance in this task which she completed without hesitation.

Steadying herself upon his lap Carla shuffled her thighs either side of Nick's, her hands nestled amongst his hair as she leant over him. Ever since their lips had met neither Nick nor Carla had attempted to part from their passionate kiss. That was until Carla pulled away, her breathing too ragged to kiss him for the necessity of oxygen prevailed. Her heart beat rapidly against Nick's chest as she remained close to him, occasionally returning the kisses he placed to her lips which quivered breathlessly against his. Each of their eyes having long since fallen closed, both Nick and Carla slowly opened their eyes to gaze at each other whilst catching their breath following their passionate kiss. Carla gazed deeply into Nick's eyes, taking in the man she had never fully allowed herself to envisage beneath her. The desire for her which harboured within Nick's chocolate brown orbs as he looked up at her mirrored that which she knew her own held for him.

They both knew that they had long since passed the point of no return, neither of them giving so much as a seconds thought to Nick's girlfriend awaiting his return that evening. A playful smile crossed over Carla's lips as she removed the slight distance which remained between them, near kissing her lips against his. Her hair lightly fell across his face which neither of them sought to move, both of them too engrossed with each other to notice. Upon feeling her tongue lightly flickering against his lips, Nick parted his lips for the gorgeous girl above him without hesitation, allowing her to bring passion to their kiss as she leant close to kiss him properly. With the strong desire she held for him unleashed beyond her control Carla found herself unable to settle for simply kissing the man between her thighs. Instead her hands which moved restlessly between his shoulders and neck began pushing his jacket free from his shoulders. Reluctantly Nick moved his arms from where they had been wrapped around Carla to allow her to rid him of his jacket which soon ended up discarded upon the floor beside the sofa.

Instantly Nick, who had long since removed his own tie, snaked his arms back around Carla. Had he not known that the gorgeous girl he had for so long admired from afar would've done this for him without hesitation? In the absence of his tie Carla's fingers quickly found their way to his shirt buttons, her fingers brushing against his chest as she unhooked each one in turn. Lightly smiling into their kiss Nick slipped his hands down Carla's back to the bottom of her top which he began to drag up over her body. Leaning away from him a little Carla allowed Nick to completely remove her top from her which he then blindly threw into the distance, unintentionally taking out his wine glass in the process. The gentle smash of the glass as it hit the floor interrupted Carla's intentions of kissing Nick as she instinctively turned towards the noise, a light gasp escaping her lips.

For the briefest of moments Nick wondered whether he should clear up the broken glass but the gorgeous girl straddled topless above his thighs was far too irresistible. Instead he replaced his hands against her back and leant close to kiss her neck. It was safe to say that Carla Connor had never before been so dismissive of split wine but these were exceptional circumstances. Dealing with the wine would mean having to postpone allowing Nick to deal with the wetness building between her legs which was simply not an option. Returning her attention to Nick's kisses against her neck, Carla leant her head back, her hair lightly falling behind her shoulders. Nick's hands soon wandered over Carla's back as he kissed her before his fingers settled upon her bra strap. Unhooking the clasp, Nick ran the palms of his hands up Carla's back to her shoulders where he slipped his fingertips beneath her bra straps to drag it free from her.

Momentarily pulling her hands free from Nick's hair Carla allowed him to remove her bra before replacing her hands upon his shoulders to steady herself. Unable to take his eyes away from Carla's chest as her breasts became revealed to him, Nick threw Carla's bra in the vague direction of the wine soaked mess of Carla's designer top mixed with broken glass upon the floor. Nick quickly placed his hands against Carla's sides, leaning close to kiss her collarbone as he ran his hands up her sides. With his hands now rested at the edge Carla's breasts, Nick lightly massaged the underside of her breasts. Carla lightly sighed to herself, her eyes falling closed as she felt him tease his thumbs against her nipples which quickly became hard at his touch. Removing her hand from his shoulder Carla ran her hand through her hair, leaning back to push her breasts into Nick's hands which he'd placed flat against her, her nipples hard against the palm of his hands.

With his kiss having been taking away from Carla's collarbone when she'd leant back, Nick instead watched his hands lightly massaging against her breasts. If truth be told he'd lost count of the number of times he'd found himself imagining himself with a topless Carla. It seemed sometimes dreams really could come true but now was not the time for romanticising. With Carla leaning back to press herself closer into his hands, Nick slipped one hand behind her back to support her before kissing her revealed breast. Letting his eyes fall closed Nick lightly kissed against Carla's breast amidst the soft sighs she emitted as she ran her hand through his hair. Smiling lightly against her breast Nick slowly trailed his tongue towards her nipple before flickering his tongue across the hardened bud. Above him Carla once again ran her hand through his hair before running her hand through her own hair in quick succession as she felt him lightly sucking against her. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in far too long which did nothing to ease the burning desire she felt for him between her legs.

Untangling her hand from her hair Carla moved it to Nick's shoulder where her fingers immediately began scrabbling at the collar of his open shirt. Quickly Carla slipped both her hands beneath Nick's shirt to push it back behind his shoulders. With Carla hastily attempting to remove his shirt Nick returned his kisses to her neck as he moved his arms, assisting Carla to get rid of his shirt. Having flung Nick's shirt out of sight and out of mind onto the floor, Carla leant close to Nick, her breasts pressing against his bare chest as she kissed his neck and he hers. The burn for him she felt within her core was so intense that Carla knew nothing else but that she needed him like she'd never needed any man before. Without taking her kiss away from Nick's neck Carla slipped her hands down between their bodies, blindly undoing his belt before quickly moving on to undo his trousers.

Against her neck Carla felt Nick smile into his kiss but, more importantly to the eager factory boss, she felt his hands move to the front of her own trousers. Clearly he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, if the haste with which his fingers undid her trousers was anything to go by. Shuffling herself above him Carla allowed Nick to push her trousers down her legs before she kicked them free from her legs. Needing to be free of his own trousers Nick wrapped his arms around Carla, shuffling himself to the edge of the sofa with her in his arms. Reaching the edge of the sofa Nick momentarily wondered whether the cardboard box which resembled Carla's coffee table would hold her weight but he did not have time for mathematical calculations. Instead, knowing that even if it did hold Carla's weight the makeshift coffee table would never hold his weight as well, Nick shuffled himself off the sofa holding Carla close to him.

With her arms wrapped around Nick's neck Carla felt him crouch to his knees before laying her onto the floor alongside the sofa. Kneeling between Carla's legs Nick rested his hands either side of her body as he leant close to her, passionately kissing her lips. Within seconds Nick felt Carla's hands against his chest hurriedly heading towards his trousers which she pushed partway down his thighs before abandoning them in lieu of more important matters. Swiftly Carla slipped her hand into Nick's boxers causing a him to emit a light gasp against her lips as she curled her fingers around his aroused member. His eyes falling closed Nick broke away from Carla's kiss but remained leant close over her as she ran her hand against his length. Watching Nick above her Carla reached up to kiss the edge of his lips while she massaged his arousal, something which he now realised he had been forever longing for her to so do.

Needing him to touch her, Carla attempted to single handedly push her knickers down her legs before Nick moved his hand to assist her. Leaving her knickers partway down her thighs, Nick ran his hand over her thigh before lightly brushing his fingers against her, realising how wet she was for him. Gasping to herself as Nick moved his fingers over her Carla all but stopped her ministrations against his member. Instead she parted her legs for him as far as she was able to within the restrictions of her knickers, allowing Nick to slip his finger into her smouldering core. His touch was everything she needed it to be as he built up a steady rhythm against her, his thumb curled to tease against her clit. Mumbling incoherently to herself Carla removed her hand from Nick's boxers before pushing them down his legs and placing her hands against the back of his thighs.

Realising her intentions Nick removed his finger from Carla and leant close to her, momentarily teasing the tip of his member against her entrance before guiding himself into her. Lightly gasping to herself as he entered her, Carla ran her hand through her hair before wrapping her arm around Nick's neck as he leant close to her, building up a steady rhythm as he moved into her. Leaning her head back into the floor Carla attempted to part her legs further, needing Nick to take her deeper, but the restrictions of her knickers combined with his boxers which still remained around their legs was too much. Grumbling frustratedly Carla attempted to push Nick's boxers further down his legs but she simply could not move them far enough away. Instead Nick pulled away from Carla and quickly scrabbled out of his trousers and boxers while Carla sat up, placing her hand against his chest and pushing him backwards onto the floor as soon as his remaining clothing was out of sight.

Now led back on the floor Nick placed his hands against Carla's sides as she climbed over him, having already removed her knickers and flung them aside. Quickly Carla curled her hand around Nick's member, moving her hand over him as she lowered herself close to him. Momentarily she ran the tip of his member against her entrance before guiding him into her, that same light gasp emitting her lips as it had done when he'd entered her moments before. Placing her hands against Nick's chest Carla rocked her body over his, her eyes briefly meeting his before she dipped her head and closed her eyes. Mumbling to himself Nick ran his hand through Carla's hair as she built up a fast but steady rhythm above him.

Letting his hand fall from Carla's hair Nick ran his hand over her breast, briefly massaging his hand against her before moving his hand down her body. As soon as Carla felt her fingers against her clit she gasped his name, leaning back to allow him to toy with her bud while she continued to move fast above him. Before long their mumbles turned to louder groans as they each pushed each other closer to the edge. 'Carla.' Nick groaned pleasurably at the gorgeous girl above him, leaning his head back into the floor. 'Nick.' Carla vaguely replied breathlessly between her groans, feeling herself beginning to clamp against him. Running his hand through his hair Nick arched his back into Carla, mumbling her name as he released into her. Carla groaned loudly as she felt him release, the sensation of which the catalyst of her own climax as she clamped fully against him.

Sighing breathlessly to herself Carla slowed her movements over Nick who had removed his fingers from her clit to run his hand through her hair. Slowly they each opened their eyes before locking gazes where Carla returned the gentle smile she found upon Nick's face. With a wave of emotion rushing over her Carla suddenly found herself close to tears, something she'd never before experienced. Breaking away from Nick's gaze Carla dipped her head as she moved herself away from him and sat upon his thighs. Running her hand through her hair Carla attempted to compose herself but as she moved her hand to her face she found that her hands were shaking. 'Carla?' Nick softly said, his voice so gentle and loving that Carla had to bite her lip to stop the tears threatening her eyes from falling.

His eyes carefully watching Carla Nick regained control of his breathing, unsure how to reach out to Carla without pushing her away. 'Sweetheart?' Nick softly said. His voice was still so gentle but this time with a hint of concern amidst his gentle loving tone which sent Carla over the edge. Unable to conceal her emotions any longer Carla collapsed in tears against Nick's chest who immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Slowly Nick ran his hand over Carla's back who led on her side on top of him, her legs curled beneath her and her hands covering her face to hide her tears. Nick softly shushed the broken girl in his arms, unsure what more he could say to comfort her. 'I'm sorry.' Carla whispered through her tears and without moving her face from beneath her hands. 'Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for, Carla.' Nick gently reassured her, his hand still slowly running over her back.

Needless to say this was not the afterglow he had anticipated from Carla given the haste with which she'd pulled his clothing free from him not so long ago. Her tears, despite him being unable to see them, left Nick feeling somewhat panicked. Were they tears of regret? He didn't think so, not so soon after she'd reminded him of what he'd so often told her, that regrets were in fact pointless. Could they be tears of sadness? He sincerely hoped not but he knew better than most that the gorgeous factory boss was covered in scars she'd done nothing to earn. Scars she undeservedly carried the burden for and no doubt would for a long time to come, but not if he had anything to do with it. Would it be optimistic of him to consider that these were happy tears? Most likely. Could it be that these were simply tears of relief? The sheer relief that had crossed her face when he'd finally found the words to tell her it was she he desired suggested just as much. In that moment his words had unintentionally almost pushed her to tears before he'd leant close to kiss her. Was it such that now these tears had ultimately overtaken her?

There were so many possibilities that with Carla having remained silently crying in his arms, Nick was clueless as to which it could be. Could it even be a combination of all four, or maybe even something else entirely? Only Carla could know but as Nick tilted his head a little to see her more clearly he wasn't actually sure whether even Carla herself knew. Nick lightly ran his hand through Carla's soft dark hair before softly kissing the top of her head. Resting his chin head against the top of her head Nick lightly played with her hair, watching it fall between his fingers. If only he had some way of knowing what was on Carla's mind, he thought to himself as he curled the long strands of her hair around his finger before letting it slip free. He had never seen her like this before, so close yet so distant from him. Simply broken.

A soft silence hung in the air between the pair who had both waited so long for this moment to be alone together. Neither of them could have foreseen the effect their long overdue intimacy would have had upon Carla's already relatively fragile state who's reaction to it had been far from under her control and far from expected. Whilst her tears had since subsided Carla did not yet trust herself to speak and was relieved that Nick was not pushing her to find words that she knew she could not. Instead he simply held her, his arms gentle yet strong around her, the light sensation of his fingers still playing with her hair relaxing. Following their moment of heated passion Carla's ragged breathing had returned to normal, her once racing heart having slowed considerably, but that was not to say that the thoughts within her mind had become clearer.

Slowly Carla removed her hand from her face before laying it flat against Nick's chest. Carefully watching her Nick gently lay his hand above Carla's, his thumb lightly brushing over her fingers. With his free hand Nick gently pulled Carla's hair away from her face as he looked across at her. He had never seen her tears before but he hadn't needed to to know that they came when she was alone, far away from the toughened exterior she held in public. Looking across into Nick's eyes Carla caught a light questioning stare within his otherwise loving gaze and knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable question came. A question which she simply had no answer for. There was no definitive reason as to why she had cried following their passionate intimacy, it had simply happened. The moment of finally crossing the boundary of friendship with him had overtaken her leaving her with no other way of releasing her mixed up emotions.

Breaking away from Nick's gaze Carla rested her head against his chest. She would have to clear her thoughts and understand them herself before she could ever begin to give him the explanation he needed from her. 'They say you're supposed to pour white wine over split red wine to remove the stain.' Nick softly said, breaking in to Carla's already confused thoughts. 'I've never understood that. Why waste more wine when some idiot's already wasted perfectly good wine?' Carla softly chuckled but her smile as she looked across at Nick did not meet her eyes. How could it have done when the passion had been taken away and all that was left was the realisation that she was led naked with someone else's boyfriend. 'Carla?' Nick softly asked as she unexpectedly pulled away from him, moving to sit at his side. Looking back at Nick as he called her name Carla felt him link his fingers through hers in an attempt to stop her from leaving his side.

Turning onto his side, his hand still firmly linked with Carla's, Nick watched her look away from him before reaching out for her knickers. 'Talk to me, Carla?' Nick softly asked as Carla single handed slipped into her knickers before reaching for Nick's shirt. 'Nick.' Carla mumbled whilst lightly shaking her head, unable to face his questions, however softly spoken they may be. 'Tell me what's on your mind, Carla?' Nick softly persisted. 'Just shut up, Nick.' Carla snapped at him, pulling her hand free from his despite him tightening his hold in an attempt to stop her. 'Sorry, I.' Nick began before realising that trying to explain himself would get him no where. Beside him Carla wrapped his shirt around her before doing up a couple of the buttons to hold it in place. 'Look, if you want to make yourself useful, just clear that up.' Carla snapped, pointing to the smashed wine glass as she quickly stood and turned away from him. Without a backwards glance Carla quickly left the room and headed to her bedroom leaving a speechless Nick watching after her with no way of reaching out to her.


End file.
